1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluidproof connector.
2. Related Art
A conventional waterproof connector has a housing with cavities to accommodate terminal fittings that are connected to ends of wires. Openings of the cavities are closed by waterproof rubber plugs fit on end parts of wires. A dummy plug may be used instead of the waterproof rubber plug to close a cavity left empty without having a terminal fitting inserted therein.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-170233 discloses a waterproof connector with a dummy plug that is fit into an empty cavity. The dummy plug has a cylindrical main body and lips on the outer peripheral surface of the main body. The dummy plug is deformed entirely in a diameter reducing direction when being pushed into the cavity, thereby being held in close contact with the inner surface of the cavity over the entire circumference. However, the dummy plug may move back due to a high water pressure if the connector is exposed, for example, to washing water or the like injected at a high pressure. Movement of the dummy plug toward the back of the cavity can adversely affect sealing. Thus, measures against this movement have been desired.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent a dummy plug from being pushed toward a back side of a cavity in a fluidproof connector.